No Longer Abandoned
by Superwhomerlockkb
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have been friends for a very long time. But all of that changes when Molly is put in the hospital. Sherlock feels it's all his fault and will do anything to make Molly happy again. When will he realize he can't fix this broken soul. Future Sherlolly. TRIGGER WARNINGS! Attempted suicide and self-harm!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other stories "One Last Stand" and "The New Girl at Baker St." but in my writing class I got a really good idea for this one. TRIGGER WARNINGS! Attemptive suicide and self-harm will be in the story later on!**

* * *

><p>It was recess at the little old elementary school. Every kid ran around laughing, talking, and playing. All but one. The little boy had dark curly hair that hanged over his face. He wore his uniform like everyone else and sat by the big oak tree. He would watch the other kids play with one another. He was so different from them. They would look at him and think he wasa freak. He never had any friends, he would simply scare them away. Tears slowly rolled down the boys cheeks. His brother would tell him that he's an idiot, his parents didn't really care about him, and his peers were scared of him. He was completely alone.<p>

The boy sat there, thinking and observing peers play. A girl with brown hair walked up to him. Her pigtails bounced above her shoulders as she sat beside him.

"Why are you sitting all alone?" She asks softly.

"Because I don't have any friends." His looked up so he could see her face.

She frowns. "Why not? Everyone should have a friend."

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak..." He mumbles.

"I could be your friend." She smiles softly.

"Why would you want to?" He asks.

"Because we are both lonely." She looks down.

"What's your name?"

"Molly, Molly Hooper." She smiles.

"I'm Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." He smiles back.

Soon, Sherlock and Molly became close friends, the best of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was very happy and a bit fluffy, but, because I'm very evil the next chapter will be dark. Please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hope you're all prepared because things are about to get dark.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock and Molly were now jouniors in high school. Molly had gone to the girl bathroom when two blonde girls cornered her.<p>

"Look it's mousy Molly." They laughed.

"I-I-I'm not a mouse!" Molly stuttered.

"And you're always hanging around that freak Sherlock!" They laughed again.

"Sherlock is not a freak!" She yells trying to hold back the tears that were quickly forming.

"Ooh touché." One girl says.

"Looks like we've struck a nerve." The other girl smirks as she pushes Molly. The two girls then leave the bathroom laughing.

Molly slides down the bathroom wall in tears. She slowly reaches into her pocket, pulling out a small blade. She begins slicing her arms and tighs, over and over again. They were now bloody, mangled, and hardly reconizable. A small pool of blood forms around Molly as she cries out in pain.

Sherlock had been woundering the halls when he heard a scream. He quickly ran into the girls bathroom, only to find Molly unconscious in a pool of her own blood and a bloody blade hanging loosely in her hand. Sherlock cradles her in his arms, calling out her name.

Molly feels as if she is drifting away from it all. Running away from all her problems. Hoping she will finally be rid of everything. She is floating in her thoughts, wishing all her pain could just disappear forever. She is so close to finally ending everything, so close to being free. But a single voice brings her back to her sad, cruel reality. She doesn't want to open her eyes. She already knows who has found her and can't dare look at him, not like this. She doesn't want him to see the small pathetic mouse she really is.

"Molly please, please wake up for me!" He begs. "I've called an ambulance, please stay with me Molly, I need you..." Tears roll down Sherlocks eyes as he holds her closely to him. Holding onto her like he was never going to see her again.

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry..." She cries softly.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<br>Sorry it took so long. The first chapter was really just to establish Sherlock and Molly's relationship. It will be key later on. I'll try and update more often and please review! I really love hearing your thoughts :)**


End file.
